Naruto's Mate
by funkychicken67
Summary: Naruto receives a...gift from the nine tails. And Hinata gets in the way.
1. So, You Finally Noticed

Naruto Uzumaki woke up to a day like any other. He jumped out of the bed getting to small for his more than 6 –foot frame and stretched, his muscles sore from yesterday's training. His face broke into his signature, full grin as he looked out the window upon his home of the last 19 years.

"Good morning, Konoha," Naruto greeted his beloved city as he did every morning. It had been quiet in Fire Country since the moon almost crashed into the Earth. Sure, there were some small-time criminals to deal with and the ever-present escort missions kept the money flowing, but all in all quiet was a good word to describe Naruto's present situation.

Quiet, and maybe even boring. Naruto's days were mostly spent training for the next large catastrophe, whatever it may be. He would occasionally visit one of Iruka's classes and let the students gawk at the hero who brought peace to the ninja world. He would often go to Ichiraku's for some ramen, sometimes running into fans and tourists who recognized him. But Naruto's favorite pastime of late had nothing to do with capitalizing on his newfound fame; it was going to see Hinata Hyuga. He didn't know what it was about her that kept him coming back. Perhaps it was her calm demeanor, so different from his, that kept him on his toes. Maybe it was how raptly she listened to stories from his missions that he loved to blow out of proportion. Whatever it was, Naruto felt he couldn't get enough time with the Hyuga princess; and so, he found himself once again in front of the gates of the Hyuga compound.

A servant came out to greet him with a bow, "Uzumaki-san, what business brings you here today?" Naruto shuffled a bit awkwardly, still unused to the formalities of the Hyuga.

"I'd like to see Hinata...if she's around, ya know?" He cringed, that verbal tick of his always seemed to come out at the most inopportune moments.

"I apologize, but Hinata-sama will be preoccupied with clan business for the rest of the day. I hope this doesn't inconvenience you," the servant replied stoically and politely.

Naruto found himself flustered once again, "Oh no, no problem at all. I get it! Just let her know that I came by, alright?" The attendant acquiesced and left with another bow. Naruto exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He couldn't believe how different Hinata was from the rest of the Hyuga. At one time, he would have called them stuck-up bastards, but he understood the necessity of formalities a bit more since Kakashi started carting him around the country on Hokage business. The lazy, masked ninja couldn't wait to push the Hokage's duties on to Naruto and was using every opportunity to groom him for the job. But just because he had an appreciation for how difficult it was to maintain formalities, didn't mean Naruto was comfortable with them.

Naruto signed as he realized he wouldn't get to spend time with his favorite person. Hinata, as heiress to the Hyuga clan, seemed to be busier than anyone of the original Konoha Eleven lately. She was always travelling or attending clan meetings with her father in preparation for her eventual role as clan head. Thus, he unfortunately had less time with her.

Oh well. He shrugged off his disappointment. No use wallowing on such a nice day. He decided to go get some of Teuchi's famous ramen to lift his spirits. As he walked past the smatterings of people, Naruto's nose twitched. Was one of those girls wearing a lot of perfume or something? The strong scent dissipated a second after it hit his nose so he thought nothing of it. He was approaching the ramen stand when a similarly strong, yet subtly different scent wafted towards him. His head whipped around, trying to find the source of the smell. This was certainly strange. As a trained ninja, he couldn't just ignore such an odd occurrence and was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto jumped at the unexpected greeting. Sakura was there, smirking knowingly at him.

"Getting ramen again, huh? I had a feeling I'd find you here," she lightly teased the blonde. Meanwhile, Naruto was experiencing another strong scent that was coming from Sakura. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, but it was distracting. Sakura kept talking as the smell washed over Naruto. What was she talking about? He focused on her lips, but found himself too mesmerized by the way they were moving to pay attention to the words they were forming. Maybe if he leaned in close he'd be able to make what it was she was trying to tell him...

SMACK!

"God damn it Naruto what's gotten into you?" Sakura looked angry. "I thought you were over that silly crush you had on me! You do know that Sasuke and I are a thing, right?" Naruto touched his cheek, burning from the slap he received. He furrowed his brow, having gained a sense of clarity from the slap.

"I uh...I gotta go," Naruto mumbled in Sakura's direction as he scurried away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, BAKA!" Sakura screamed at his retreating form, fist waving in the air.

Naruto ignored Sakura's calls as he jumped onto the rooftops and ran to his apartment as fast as possible. This couldn't be good, he thought. And it was about to get worse. Naruto felt a flare of the Kyubi's chakra in his system; the familiar sensation in his gut was unmistakable. Why on Earth would that be happening? There were no immediate threats nearby and he didn't call on Kurama for chakra. To be honest, such an involuntary rush of chakra hadn't happened to him since before he befriended the fox.

He made it to his apartment and locked the door behind him.

"Kurama, what the hell is going on?" Naruto questioned the empty room as his awareness receded into his mindscape. Soon enough, he found himself staring defiantly at the giant nine-tailed fox demon residing within him.

"So, you finally noticed," roared the beast, "took you long enough."

"Noticed what? The smells? The chakra spike? I have no idea what's going on!" Naruto threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

Kurama's nine tails swished behind him as he sighed, "Of course you don't. And I can't believe I'm the one who has to give you the talk." Naruto raised one eyebrow in disbelief, but before he could interject Kurama continued.

"Listen kid, for the first time, you're of a ripe mating age and there are no immediate threats to occupy your time. Your body recognizes this as the perfect opportunity to mate, thereby releasing more testosterone. Your increased testosterone levels are, as if you were in battle, inviting my chakra into your system. In a sense, your body can't tell the difference between being in battle and looking to get laid. The primal nature of my chakra is imbuing your body with fox like instincts, in this case giving you the ability to sniff out a potential partner...and I'm guessing a few other enhancements will become known to you shortly."

Naruto stopped pacing, letting the new information sink in.

"But it was so intense," he mumbled, "I almost kissed Sakura! I don't feel that way about her, she's like a sister to me."

Kurama huffed, "Well of course it's intense. Just wait until you sniff out your actual mate, there's no way you'll be able to keep yourself off her!" He let out a deep, belly laugh and the thought. Naruto's eyes widened in dismay.

"No way! So what you're saying is that was nothing? It'll get even worse?!" Naruto pulled at his already messy hair, "I...I have to lock myself up! I can't go around trying to kiss random girls like some kind of pervert!"

"Then find your mate and get on with it! As soon as you copulate the mating instincts will wither until you're back to normal," Kurama rolled his eyes. He was starting to get annoyed with this conversation so he firmly pushed Naruto out of the mindscape as he settled down for a nap.

Naruto was left grasping his hair in the middle of his living room. He considered his predicament. So he couldn't be around any girls until this whole mess blows over. That meant he couldn't even go to Tsunade for help. Can this mess blow over? Or will it only end when he...no. There has to be a way around this, he thought. Naruto wasn't even close to being in a relationship with anyone and he couldn't bring himself to have a one-night stand or go to a brothel. No ideas came to mind so he decided to go train. His usual training ground was probably empty at this time, so he would exercise his frustrations out and hopefully be able to think of a solution.

After a few hours, the training ground was a wreck and Naruto was nowhere close to a solution. In fact, rather than getting his frustrations out, he felt more on edge than before. He was about to give up and resign to confining himself to his apartment when a voice rang out.

"Naruto-kun!" He turned in confusion, then gasped in surprise, making the mistake of breathing in. There stood Hinata Hyuga with a warm smile on her pretty face. She was wearing her new mission outfit, shorts and shirt with a belt that cinched at her small waist, emphasizing her figure. Her long, indigo hair was gently billowing behind her as she approached him. The smell that hit Naruto was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was a sweet, heady scent that filled his lungs and got his heart racing. Some part of his brain yelled at him to stop breathing, but it was already too late. The scent was like a drug and he needed more so he took in another breath, this time feeling his cock twitch in anticipation.

"I was told you were looking for me, so I ran to find you as soon as I was done with the clan meeting." Hinata looked at Naruto with her soulful, white eyes leaving him speechless. His brain was in a lustful fog as he took her in—her lush lips, her heaving breasts, the curve of her hips.

"Naruto-kun? A-are you all right?" Hinata stuttered, completed baffled by Naruto's current state. He was staring at her intently with those striking blue eyes of his and she couldn't help but fidget under his gaze. Suddenly, it was as if a switch turned on in his brain. His mind was no longer foggy but immaculately clear: Hinata Hyuga was going to be his no matter what.

He stalked towards the unsuspecting girl, a sly grin spreading across his face. Naruto stopped inches away from her.

"Hello Hinata," he breathed as he raised his arm and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Hinata blushed.

"H-hello," she whispered back. Naruto's fingers traced down her jaw, then lifted her chin. He leaned in, pressed his lips to hers, and Hinata's world went black.

At first, when Hinata slumped onto Naruto, he was in heaven. Her entire delicious body pressed against his and he grabbed her waist to steady her. He soon realized that the move was not one of passion, so he scooped her up in his arms. Naruto took a second to study her sleeping face, so peaceful, so blissfully unaware of the raging erection he had from being so close to her. He positioned the sleeping girl more comfortably in his arms and body flickered back to his apartment.

Naruto laid Hinata down on his bed and just stood there, staring. Her hair fanned out against the pillow like a dark halo, her breasts were hypnotically moving up and down with each breath. Naruto took a deep breath of his own, shuddering on the exhale. The scent coming off Hinata was affecting him just as strongly as before. It was better than the smell of freshly prepared ramen, intoxicating his very being. Not quite conscious of his movements, Naruto inched forward until he was on the bed, straddling Hinata's limp form.

"Mmm…Naruto…" Hinata quietly mumbled in her sleep. Naruto's heart was pounding, his dick was hard, and he was completed hypnotized by Hinata's scent. He leaned his face down to the juncture between her neck and shoulder to breathe her in. He couldn't help but stick his tongue out and lightly lick at the area, earning another groan from Hinata. Pleased at her reaction, he continued by kissing and sucking at her neck. After about a minute of this treatment he noticed a subtle difference in her scent. Completely enthralled, he followed the scent down her body to the place where the smell was concentrated—right between her thighs. Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's hip, sensually stroking while he considered his next move.

As Hinata's eyes fluttered open, her first thought was that she wasn't at the training ground anymore, but rather on a soft bed. Her next thought was interrupted by a spike of pure pleasure rushing through her body. She gasped and looked down, seeing a blonde head between her legs going to town on her clit. Naruto laved at Hinata's cunt like a starved animal. His hands were holding her hips still, fighting Hinata's attempt to buck closer to his face. Hinata, meanwhile, couldn't process anything beyond the warm, tingling sensations emanating from her core all the way to her fingertips. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the wanton moaning coming from her mouth. Her fingers dug into the mattress beneath her as she gasped and groaned. She rose higher and higher and until finally she reached her peak and climaxed with a sigh.

After a couple more licks, Naruto raised his head and looked at Hinata with a smirk on his lips, wet with her cum.

"How'd you like that, Hime?" Naruto asked confidently. Hinata's face, already flushed with arousal, turned a deeper shade of red.

"I…I…ooh," Hinata's words slipped into the ether as Naruto inserted a finger into her sensitive snatch.

"I didn't catch that," Naruto's smirk grew wider.

"N…Naruto…why…what's going on?" Hinata managed to sputter out a few coherent words. Naruto leaned down and placed his mouth over hers, giving her a passionate kiss. He licked her lower lip and Hinata opened her mouth on instinct allowing his tongue to play with hers. She could taste her arousal on his lips, but rather than be turned off by the taste she found it exhilarating. Meanwhile, Naruto pumped in a second finger in to join the first.

Naruto moved back and answered, "Just thought I'd show the most beautiful woman in the world a good time." He curled his fingers inside her as he said this, massaging her inner walls. Hinata whimpered at the treatment and her head rolled back into the pillow. She bucked her hips into his hand, riding out her second orgasm of the evening.

While Hinata was recovering, Naruto took off his shirt, exposing plains of hard muscle to her hungry gaze. Hinata bit her lip and nervously took off her own top, much to Naruto's delight. Left in nothing but a bra, she looked at him with half-lidded eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Naruto couldn't take any more so he pounced back on top of her, aggressively kissing her bruising lips. He kissed downward until he got to her cleavage. Nipping and licking at her breasts, he reached back to unhook her bra and left her completely exposed. He leaned back to admire the blushing princess before him.

"Well that's not fair, you still have clothes on," Hinata mentioned cheekily. All in, she jumped to Naruto and slid off his pants and boxers, revealing his powerful member, weeping with precum. Digging deep within herself for courage, she leaned forward and cautiously licked the tip. She jumped back when Naruto's cock twitched in response and surprisingly, grew even larger. It was probably close to eight inches in length and thicker than her wrist. She found herself mesmerized by the throbbing member and slowly leaned in to take it in her mouth.

Naruto weaved his fingers in Hinata's silky hair as she bobbed up and down his shaft. After about a minute, he gently pulled her off, cum and saliva still connecting his penis to her mouth.

"I think it's time for the main course," Naruto growled sexily. Hinata looked up and was surprised to see that Naruto's normally bright blue eyes were a deep shade of red. Before she could process this fact, let along comment, he flipped her over on her hands and knees. When she felt the tip of his member kiss her lower lips, what felt like a flood of lubrication seeped out of her in anticipation. Inch by agonizing inch, Naruto slipped into Hinata's depths. When he finally bottomed out, they both let out a sigh of perfect pleasure, feeling absolutely complete. Then Naruto started to move; he pistoned in and out at an increasingly rapid rate. All Hinata could do was hold on to the headboard as she was fucked senseless. Naruto let one of his hands curl around Hinata's body to find her overly stimulated clit. As he pressed her button, she started feeling another orgasm coming on and began moaning with fervor, asking for more.

Hinata's moans reached a higher, more desperate pitch when Naruto leaned over and bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She felt the unmistakable sensation of Naruto's chakra entering her system through the bite and that was what pulled her over the edge. She bucked and screamed his name, her byakugan activating without her consent, while Naruto groaned into her neck and released his seed deep inside her. They were both covered by Naruto's red chakra cloak as they rode out their orgasms.

Completely spent, Naruto and Hinata collapsed on the bed and the chakra cloak receded. Hinata breathlessly turned to look at Naruto, glad to find his eyes were a familiar blue. She cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Hinata," Naruto murmured into her hair.

"I love you too," she replied with the last of her energy.


	2. The Morning After

Naruto woke up with his arm around a girl's waist and his cock resting in the crevice of her thighs. He was confused for a second before he began to recall the night before. He felt his face heat up at the thought of what he had done—he completely ravaged Hinata Hyuga while in some sort of Kyubi-induced lustful craze. He carefully moved her hair back to expose her shoulder and cringed as he saw the bite mark he had given her like some sort of animal. Despite his embarrassment at his actions, he felt his member twitch at the sight of what was undoubtedly the physical proof of his claim on her. He slowly, so as not to wake her, leaned his head back down on the pillow.

What was he going to do? Hinata was bound to hate him now. There was no way she would be ok with what he did last night, he thought. She would be too kind to say it to his face, but once she wakes up she would be furious. Naruto considered his current predicament—the compromising position he found himself in. Hinata would be even angrier if she woke up with his dick centimeters from her vagina on top of everything. He had to somehow detangle himself without waking her up. Naruto shifted his hips back and somehow managed to lodge himself between Hinata's ass cheeks. Suddenly, Hinata's own hips started to wiggle. As she scooted back into Naruto's chest, his dick slipped right against her cunt.

Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head. He could clearly feel Hinata's lower lips sandwiching his cock, as if they were trying to pull him in. She wiggled her hips again, this time rubbing her pussy along the length of his member. He could feel her juices start to coat him and let out an involuntary soft moan in response.

Hinata didn't know where she was getting her courage from. She woke up when she felt Naruto move her hair, the long tendrils tickling her back on their way around her shoulder. When she felt Naruto start to slowly scoot away from her, she decided to tease him a bit by moving back into him. She didn't expect to feel his large, throbbing dick press up against her vagina, and she certainly didn't expect the almost immediate lubrication she released in response. She found it rather embarrassing that she had such a strong reaction just from mere contact. Hinata wanted to be in control this once, dammit! Nonetheless, she decided to give in to her desires and moved her hips, happy to hear Naruto's positive vocalizations.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata purred. At least, she hoped she did; she was trying to sound as sexy as possible to further titillate her companion. He did so much for her the night before that she couldn't help but want to reciprocate somehow.

"Morning," Naruto grunted out. Hinata was still gyrating up and down his dick and he could barely form a coherent thought.

Suddenly Hinata gasped as particularly pleasurable sensation emanated out from her stimulated clit all the way through her body. She reached down and positioned Naruto's cock to enter her. She moved into his crotch and sighed as she experienced the now familiar feeling of fullness. Hinata moved back and forth along Naruto's member, relishing in the squelching sound as she descended followed by the slap of skin on skin. It felt great but she needed more. Hinata moved Naruto's hand from her waist to her tit, satisfied when he started pinching and playing with her nipple.

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He actually couldn't believe it. He assumed that Hinata wasn't quite awake enough to remember all that happened last night. That was the only explanation as to why she allowed him to enter her again. Regardless of the reasons, Naruto decided to enjoy whatever time he had left before Hinata came to her senses. He started massaging Hinata's breast with a newfound fervor and bucking into her with gusto. On instinct, he leaned his mouth down to the bite mark on her shoulder and started kissing, licking, and nipping at it. Hinata's response was immediate. She cried out Naruto's name and started spasming all over his cock. He pumped in a few more times before releasing inside her with a grunt.

For a while, the couple just lay there, panting heavily. Naruto's member slowly slipped out of Hinata as it softened. Hinata turned around and cuddled into Naruto's chest.

"That was amazing," she sighed quietly.

"You're…you're not angry?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

Hinata looked up from his chest, "Why would I be angry?" Her opalescent eyes stared at him in confusion.

"Well," Naruto licked his lips nervously, "I…I took advantage of you. I just…was uncontrolled and…there's just no way you're not angry with me."

"Oh Naruto," Hinata ran a hand through his hair, "You didn't take advantage of me. Where did you get that idea?" Naruto suddenly realized that she had no idea about the Kyubi's involvement. He briefly considered keeping it a secret but he knew he couldn't keep something like that from her.

"Ok so last night, I wasn't entirely…myself," he looked down shamefully, "Something happened with Kurama's chakra. I don't entirely understand it, to be honest, but the chakra sort of took over and made me extremely horny. I could barely control myself. Then you showed up and I don't know what came over me but it was an accident, I swear!"

Hinata's eyes widened and she sat up quickly, covering herself with a bedsheet.

"So, last night…was an accident? A mistake?" She asked.

"Yes! Exactly!" Naruto proclaimed. Hinata started to tear up. It was a mistake, she thought. Last night wasn't brought on by a passionate love for her, but rather by some kind of chakra malfunction. Hinata was devastated.

Seeing her so distraught, Naruto quickly took his words back, "No! No I didn't mean it like that. Last night was amazing, the best night of my life!"

"But…you said it was the chakra. Doesn't that mean I could have been anybody?" Hinata tried her best to keep her tears at bay.

Naruto vehemently shook his head, "No way. There was definitely something different with you. When I saw you, when I…smelled you I couldn't control myself. That didn't happen with anyone else."

Hinata wasn't sure what to make of this. She desperately hoped she was special to Naruto, but years of self-doubt were beating down on her. What if he was just saying that to make her feel better. She saw Naruto get a vacant look in his eye for a second.

"That was Kurama," Naruto explained, "He says the reason I chose you was because you're my…mate." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"M-mate?" Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I think in human terms it means you're supposed to be my most special person. My one true love." Naruto blushed as he said this.

"So, what you said yesterday, that you loved me, was that you? Or was that the chakra?" Hinata stared him straight in the eye, pleading, hoping for a particular answer.

Naruto chuckled, "That was all me." He reached over and took Hinata's hand.

"So," he continued nervously, "where does that leave us?"

"Well, I'm not about to leave my one true love hanging," she responded with a shy grin. Hinata leaned over and gave Naruto a kiss.

 **A/N: That's all, ya pervs! A bit of a cheesy ending to a bit of a cheesy story. I might return to this if I feel like writing a random lemon or get hit with inspiration. But, for all intents and purposes, consider this the end.**


End file.
